User blog:Doodpeal/PE Proposal: Donald Love
He's not currently an approved evil article so this why I'm proposing that he be added. What's the work? Donald Love originates from the Grand Theft Auto series, a notably controversial video game series. You play as a hoodlum who is seeking to rise up in power in a way or two. Donald Love however, originates from Grand Theft Auto III, whose sins are not as nearly as heinous as they are shown to be in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. In both games, the protagonists, Claude and Toni Cipriani, are assisting him in his crimes. He also appears as a minor background character in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Who is he? What has he done? Donald Love is a businessman and media mogul who appears as well-mannered, charismatic, and optimistic. Secretly, and only known by his criminal partners, is extremely criminal and evil. He has connections to various crime groups and families, and has shockingly depraved sexual fantasies and hobbies. Donald Love unsuccesfully ran for Mayor. In attempt to further his campaign, he had Toni Cipriani kill several opponents and supporters of Love. As a result, he became bankrupted, and had Claude kill his former boss, Avery Carrington, and not only take the re-development plans for Fort Staunton but also: bring Carrington's body over for Love to use for one of his "morgue parties", implied to either be necrophilia or cannibalistic motive. Donald Love had a plan to redevelop Fort Staunton and make a lot of money off of it. When he successfully got the plans, he had Claude destroy Fort Staunton, a highly populated place via bombing underground, knowing that it would kill ''thousands ''of innocent people. While all of the above is only some of his horrible qualities, he also is extremely depraved personally. Donald Love is seen eating a human corpse (proven with the thorax on the table), and the previously mentioned "morgue parties." Donald Love also purposely instigated a war between the Yakuza and Cartel just for the sake of starting violence. Mitigating Factors? Zero. He is not affable, he does not have any extremist motives, he isn't really shown to have mental illness as a way to excuse his evil, and he has no care about anyone but himself. Heinous Standard Every single GTA character is corrupt in some way or another. Usually if they have something ''extremely ''bad like cannibalism or necrophilia, it's simply implied and not explicitly stated like how it is for Donald Love. While GTA is infamous for letting players randomly kill a lot of pedestrians for no reason, it's player choice and not canon storyline. However, Donald Love simply killed a bunch of innocent people and their homes just because he wanted to make a lot of money. Even the most morally bankrupt characters like Eddie Low, Trevor Philips, or Tommy Vercetti have a mitigating factor or two. Eddie Low is insecure, Trevor Philips is Affably Evil, same with Tommy Vercetti. Final Verdict PE all the way. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals